El Combate
by Camfrica - Uchiha-Rules
Summary: La vida no es fácil. Y menos si te llamas Uchiha Sasuke, tienes once años y eres un proyecto de vengador que intenta, sin conseguirlo aun, romper los lazos, con los que otros intentan cazarle, a la vez que lidia con unos sentimientos que no puede controlar. Y es que cuando se trata de la plasta de Haruno Sakura, todo acaba patas arriba.
_**7 de Marzo de 2016, 23:26 PM, hora española.**_

 _ **NA: Hola a tod s. Antes de nada quiero decir que no, no he dejado La Escalera del Perdedor, pero corregirla y reescribirla, me está costando más de la cuenta y para despejarme, estoy intentando pagar mis deudas con Weriita y The Blue Jocker a quienes debo un par de fics, porque no, no me he olvidado.**_

 _ **Por tanto, os presento un One Shot de, en principio, tres capítulos que se titula EL COMBATE.**_

 _ **Este es el primer pago de una deuda contraída con Weriita quien me pidió una historia, obviamente Sasusaku, de temática gennin. Y aquí la traigo, esperando que os guste tanto como a mí escribirla.**_

 **XXXX**

 **El combate**

Cuando se tienen once años, uno solo piensa en jugar, reír, divertirse y estar con amigos, pero para él, Uchiha Sasuke, todo eso no eran más que tonterías. Si los imbéciles de su clase hubieran pasado por la mierda que él pasó seis años antes, no estarían tan alegres.

El haber perdido a toda su familia le daba —o eso pensaba él— un cierto derecho a comportarse como le diera la gana, a tratar a todo el mundo como si fuera una mierda infecta, a creer que nadie más que uno mismo tenía problemas graves y, por supuesto, por encima de todo, se había ganado el derecho a estar solo sin que nadie le tocara los huevos con gilipolleces.

La verdad era que con la cara de asesino en serie que había aprendido a poner, los mamarrachos de sus compañeros de clase entendían que había que dejarle en paz si no querían que les diera una buena tunda o les enviara a tomar por saco con cajas destempladas.

Sin embargo, las miradas de odio furibundo, propias de los de su Clan, las malas contestaciones y los desplantes, no le funcionaban con dos personas.

Uzumaki Naruto era una de esas personas.

El idiota integral de su compañero de clase.

Con él, no le funcionaba comportarse como un Uchiha, o como creía que un Uchiha de once años debía comportarse después de haber pasado por toda la mierda que él había pasado.

Aunque la verdad es que tampoco podía comparar comportamientos con nadie, porque el malnacido de su hermano Itachi se había encargado de masacrarlos a todos. Si bien, con Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke estaba firmemente convencido de que cualquier Uchiha, mayor o menor que él, hubiera perdido la paciencia. El problema no era que el chico gritón y rubio, paria del pueblo y huérfano -como él-, desde su nacimiento fuera un cabeza hueca. El problema era que el imbécil integral la había tomado con él, intentando crear una especie de conexión o vínculo en el que Sasuke no estaba interesado.

Él ya había tenido todos los vínculos que necesitaba y los había perdido. No quería ninguno más, y menos con el gilipuertas ese, que encima, era más tonto que un zapato. El muy payaso lo intentaba una y otra vez, a veces tentándole, a veces provocándole, pero siempre dando por el culo con sus gritos. Un día le pegaría la paliza de su vida. Le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo hasta que no quedara ni uno en su sitio, solo entonces, le dejaría en paz y dejaría de chillar. Le haría entender el mayor valor del Clan Uchiha, aunque el Clan, en ese momento, solo fuera él.

La segunda persona que no le dejaba en paz, era aún más insufrible, si eso era posible. Haruno Sakura.

Una chica absolutamente insoportable, chillona, pesada, metomentodo y plasta que conocía de siempre y que, para más inri, tenía el pelo color de rosa, como la flor que llevaba su nombre.

Si su pelo ya era ridículo, que la muchacha pretendiera ser una kunoichi con esas pintas era casi risible.

Si su primo Shisui no estuviera muerto, la habría palmado de la risa.

Aunque la tonta esa era muy lista… La empollona. La primera de las chicas de la clase, y la segunda de todos, después de él, por supuesto. Era una chica muy floja. Y era floja, porque no se entrenaba nada y porque se pasaba el día peleándose con su amiga Yamanaka Ino, que también era para echarle de comer a parte, y peinándose el pelo, que llevaba largo, hasta el culo, como si fuera una civil cualquiera, y arremangándose la casaca cuando él pasaba y abriéndose la cremallera, como si fuera a enseñar _algo_ y como si no fuera más plana que una tabla de planchar, y riéndose con su amiga como dos idiotas cuando, alguna vez, por pura casualidad, las miraba. Y él, Sasuke, no sabía cuántas tonterías más hacía ella.

Lo peor no era eso, que esa atontada hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, ya que a él le importaba una mierda. Lo peor era que la muy plasta, la muy _pesada_ , la había tomado con él, igual que el imbécil integral de Naruto. Eran tal para cual. Sakura le acosaba, como si fuera una fan. Todo el día persiguiéndole y él todo el santo día esquivándola por toda Konoha. Sakura perdía su tiempo detrás de su maldita sombra de Uchiha maldito. ¿Es que no tenía madre? ¿O padre? ¿O hermanos? ¿O perro? Sasuke sabía que sí tenía madre y que era una señora normal.

Y es que su madre, Uchiha Mikoto, cuando vivía y se lo llevaba a pasear por la Villa y a comprarle confitura de tomate si se había portado bien y no se había peleado con Itachi, había saludado a la señora Haruno e incluso habían charlado animadamente de cosas de madres.

Ahora mismo, en ese mismo instante, antes de que Iruka-sensei entrara en el aula donde los aspirantes a gennin esperaban, Sakura se había sentado a su lado, sin pedir permiso y sin parar de lanzarle miradas absurdas, con esos grandes ojos verde esmeralda tan brillantes que tenía y que hubieran sido increíbles si él se hubiera fijado en esas tonterías.

La muy idiota sonreía como si él fuera a decirle algo amable.

La muy tontaina sonreía como si él fuera a decirle _algo_.

Obviamente, él no iba a decirle _nada_.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Y él, sin abrir la boca, pensaba _"si ya te has sentado para qué preguntas"_.

Sasuke no entendía cómo se podía llegar a tener tanta cara dura. No pensaba contestarle, algún día se cansaría de perseguirle. A ver cuándo se daba cuenta de una puñetera vez de que él no estaba para flirteos y majaderías y menos con ella, que era tan floja y pesada y flacucha.

Qué ganas tenia de aprobar el examen final, convertirse de una vez por todas en gennin y ser asignado a un grupo de gente normal, válida y capaz, y perder a esos dos idiotas de vista.

Sin pensar, suspiró.

Craso error, porque Sakura empezó a cloquear, como si aquel suspiro hubiera sido dirigido a ella o algo así.

 _"_ _Dioses, no…"._

Sasuke levantó la ceja hastiado y miró fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos al proyecto de kunoichi que, sonrojada hasta el nacimiento del pelo, le hacía ojitos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun? — La muy idiota se había puesto toda roja— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Piensas en mí?

La mirada de furia que le lanzó no bastó para intimidar a la chica, quien seguía poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. Si no fuera tan tonta, hasta tendría algo de gracia la manera en cómo sus mejillas se habían sonrosado adquiriendo el mismo color que su cabello, pero él no se reía nunca y no se fijaba en esas cosas tan absurdas y frívolas.

No podía reír, ni siquiera sonreír. No desde que vio cómo la sangre de sus padres se derramaba por el suelo de su cuarto. Si Sakura hubiera visto lo mismo que él, ahora no se comportaría como una niñata y estaría calladita y seria.

—Déjame en paz.

Si la chica se sintió ofendida, no lo demostró, si Sakura le escuchó, tampoco lo reflejó, porque siguió mirándole exactamente con la misma cara de embobada.

" _Joder, "¿pero qué quiere…?_ "

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Si Sasuke hubiera tenido agua en la boca, la hubiera escupido encima de la muchacha. Ya no aguantaba más aquella tortura. Se levantó bruscamente y saltó tres bancos delante, donde se dejó caer como un fardo, hastiado y colorado hasta las orejas.

 _"_ _¿Pero es que esta no me va a dejar nunca en paz? ¿Nunca en su vida?"_

Escuchó risas de niñas a su espalda y a Yamanaka Ino decir " _cómo te pasas, Frentuda_ " a la tonta de Sakura, cuyos ojos verdes sentía clavados en su cogote, incendiado de vergüenza propia y ajena.

Y es que todos les estaban mirando. Un imbécil gritó " _los que se pelean se desean_ " y él se quería morir.

— Sasukeeeeeeee — una estridente voz se clavó en su oído derecho. Bufó muy enfadado y se giró hacia el propietario de los gritos.

 _"_ _El que faltaba"_

— ¿Por qué le has dado un desplante a Sakura-chan? — Uzumaki Naruto, con cara de gilipollas y el ceño fruncido se le había sentado al lado — ¿Es que te crees súper _cool_ , no?

— Cállate, inepto.

— ¿Eh? ¡Inepto! — Uzumaki Naruto puso su cara justo enfrente de la de Sasuke — ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Sasuke se apartó con asco. Tener los ojos de huevo de aquel tipo, por muy azules y occidentales que fueran, a un milímetro de su cara, era una experiencia desagradable.

— ¡Naruto! ¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun! — otra vez Sakura. Si Sasuke hubiera podido, hubiera llorado. Todos los días lo mismo. Era una espantosa persecución. El joven Uchiha se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho en una vida pasada para tener tanta mala suerte. De pronto, Sakura, estaba sentada a su lado, de nuevo, riendo, como si nada. Y Naruto, a la derecha de la chica, refunfuñando no sé qué.

Sasuke estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y abandonar la clase cuando Iruka-sensei hizo acto de presencia en el aula.

— ¡Callaos! — El amable profesor intentaba hacerse oír por encima del murmullo de preadolescentes — ¡Tomad asiento y escuchad!

Nadie le hacía ni puñetero caso. Era tan buena persona que no había querido ascender a jounin para hacerse cargo de los niños de la Aldea.

— ¡Examen por combate! — Iruka berreó consiguiendo atrapar la atención de los chiquillos. Sobre todo la de los tres proyectos de ninja sentados enfrente suyo.

— ¿Cómo? — Sakura preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando — ¿Examen final?

— No, Sakura, es un pre-examen final. El Tercer Hokge quiere celebrar un torneo entre los que aspiran a gennin y con el resultado, decidir quién hará el examen final. — explicó Iruka.

— ¿Por combate? — Sakura palideció. Sasuke levantó levemente la ceja al percatarse del tembleque en la voz de la chica.

Lo sabía. Era tan floja que le daba miedo el examen. Si en lugar de limarse las uñas, se hubiera entrenado, ahora no se habría cagado en los pantalones.

—Hmpf… —Sasuke se rió por lo bajo, consiguiendo que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de rojo, de vergüenza. Ella sabía que él se estaba burlando, y lejos de arrepentirse o de cuestionarse por qué aquella chica podía entenderle con esa facilidad pasmosa, se regodeó en la sensación de victoria que le proporcionaba saberse más habilidoso que la plasta esa.

—Sí, Sakura, por combate— El tono de Iruka-sensei no admitía réplicas. Como ninjas, deberéis enfrentaros a múltiples enemigos. Vuestra destreza en el cuerpo a cuerpo debe poder serviros para salvaros la vida. La vuestra y la de vuestros compañeros. Si no podéis lidiar con un combate, entonces debéis olvidar ser ninjas.

—Hmpf…

Sasuke volvió a resoplar, sumamente divertido y Sakura enrojeció de nuevo. Dependiendo de contra quién le tocara combatir, esa idiota no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Incluso el gordinflón de Chôji, que era uno de los peores que Sasuke había visto en su vida, si se le tiraba encima, la podía aplastar con facilidad sin mover un dedo.

Por un momento, se imaginó combatiendo contra ella y casi se le escapa una risotada de salvaje y malicioso regocijo. Si a él le tocaba Sakura, esta se llevaría un buen coscorrón. Obviamente, no la haría mucho daño, él era, a fin de cuentas, un Uchiha, y como tal y por orgullo de Clan, respetaba mucho a las mujeres. Jamás en su vida haría daño a una. Pero… imaginar que, por una vez, Sakura podía cerrar el pico, dejar de gritar su nombre y morder el polvo, era un bonito sueño a soñar.

— Mañana haremos un combate de entrenamiento. Y el combate final será de aquí un mes. —Informó Iruka-sensei — Ahora os diré quienes os enfrentareis mañana, así que silencio.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran todo oídos. Sasuke podía sentir el nerviosismo de Sakura como una masa informe y creciente a su derecha. Estaba a punto de decirle que no fuera tan gallina cuando Iruka-sensei empezó a hablar de nuevo, así que no le dijo nada.

— El primer combate lo librarán Akimichi Chôuji y Aburame Shino, después Akoto Makao y Shinjii Badori. Seguirán Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino.

Silbidos de alivio y murmullos ahogados se dejaban oír por el aula a medida de que Iruka-sensei iba diciendo nombres.

—Seguirán Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto…

— ¡JA! — Naruto había estado callado y en tensión, hasta el momento en que escuchó su nombre unido al de su rival. La alegría de saber que iba a pelear contra él pudo más que su educación — ¡Te voy a patear el culo!

— Mira que eres gilipollas, Naruto… — Sasuke sonreía maliciosamente con las manos cruzadas delante de su cara.

 _"_ _Por fin…Te vas a enterar, mamarracho."_

— ¡EH! —Naruto era un auténtico bocazas — ¡Te voy a dar la tunda de tu vida, no te va a reconocer ni tu madre…!

La sonrisa de Sasuke se congeló en su cara. Su madre no podría ver cómo le partiría todos los putos dientes a ese retardado, porque Itachi la había degollado sobre el suelo de su cuarto.

— Naruto, cállate de una vez… —Iruka-sensei puso orden antes de que del Uchiha empezaran a saltar chispas y continuó nombrando a los contrincantes hasta que finalmente acabó con la lista de nombres— El penúltimo combate será librado por Nara Shikamaru y Ryôga Yato y en último lugar pelearán Haruno Sakura y Hyûga Hinata.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. La tímida Hinata, aparentemente débil, era ante todo una Hyûga y aunque, como ella, no hacía gala de demasiada fuerza física, lo cierto es que sus técnicas de Clan, del Puño Suave, eran temibles. Incluso una Hyûga de once años era capaz de utilizarlas mínimamente y noquear a un adversario más débil.

Y Sakura era ese adversario.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡Como no vayas con ojo, Hinata te va a patear el trasero! — la risa y la franqueza de Naruto, no hicieron más que aumentar el nerviosismo de la Haruno, quien rió falsamente alegre ante el comentario del Uzumaki.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la chica del pelo rosa con la intención de burlarse de nuevo, pero algo en su expresión le hizo contenerse.

Sakura había palidecido y el Uchiha casi podía oír el corazón de su compañera latiendo frenético en su pecho. De pronto, los ojos verdes del proyecto de kunoichi que estaba a su lado, se clavaron en los suyos y Sasuke pudo ver claramente el miedo y preocupación.

Se sintió incómodo. No sabía por qué, de repente, se le habían quitado las ganas de burlarse de Sakura. A fin de cuentas, se dijo, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no se burlan de los más débiles.

Sasuke era perfectamente consciente de que Sakura no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra la Hyûga y de que ella lo sabía.

Se removió inquieto en el asiento, apartando la mirada de los verdes ojos de su compañera de clase. Si bien, y aunque en incontables ocasiones había deseado perder de vista de una vez por todas a aquella pesadilla de cría que lo mejor que podía hacer era incorporarse cuanto antes a la vida civil, se cabreó ante el desánimo de su compañera. Si bien, él era Uchiha Sasuke, así que no iba a dedicar su precioso tiempo a la cabeza rosada de Sakura. Máxime cuando lo que le pasaba a esa pesada tenía que ver con no haber entrenado nada y haber dedicado su esfuerzo a perseguirle por todos sitios para vete tú a saber qué, en lugar de a hacer flexiones, o mejorar su taijutsu.

Cuando Iruka-sensei dio por finalizada la clase emplazándoles a todos al día siguiente, Sasuke se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta sin despedirse de nadie.

Sin embargo, no supo exactamente qué le hizo volver la cabeza antes de salir. Todos se habían levantado y parloteaban animados, pero Sakura no se había movido del sitio, con la expresión congelada en la cara, miraba el pupitre, bloqueada.

—Hmpf… Idiota… —murmuró para sí, inquieto sin saber por qué. Y sin más preámbulos, salió del aula y se dirigió hacia su casa vacía.

 **XXXX**

El día había amanecido nublado. Un viento frío anunciaba la llegada del invierno y la humedad, proveniente del río Naka, se calaba en los huesos, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera escalofríos. Él, que había nacido en pleno mes de julio, era un hombre del verano, del calor del sol y de la luz del cielo. A Sasuke no le gustaba nada el mal tiempo y tomó como un mal presagio.

Llegó a la Academia el primero, como todos los días. Habitualmente se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, porque su casa era una tumba silenciosa y aunque a veces, algunos gatos ninja se pasaban a visitarle, tenían sus propios asuntos que atender y no siempre podían estar por aquel huérfano sobrevenido con cara de pocos amigos.

Aquel día, le esperaba una sorpresa. Haruno Sakura se hallaba sentada en el lugar que él ocupaba cada día en las escaleras. Se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa, con el círculo de su Clan bordado la izquierda, sus shorts de color negro brillante dejaban entrever unas piernecitas sin forma y delgadas. Al muslo izquierdo se había atado un vendaje, en evitación de contracturas y en lugar de zapatitos, llevaba zapatillas deportivas con los dedos de los pies a la vista. El pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, se agitaba con la brisa fresca y le ponía la piel de los brazos de gallina.

Los adjetivos "guapa" y "enclenque" pasaron a la par y como una exhalación por su cerebro y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido, dando lugar a una cierta irritación de origen indefinido.

Se paró en seco. Qué demonios hacia a esas horas la pesada en _sus_ escaleras, era algo que no quería preguntar. Inmediatamente, adoptó su actitud indiferente de siempre. Se acercó a la chica y se sentó a esperar, como hacía cada día.

—Hmpf…

— ¡Sasuke—kun! —el proyecto de kunoichi le recibió con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas.

Sasuke no se iba a dignar a dirigirle la palabra, pero levantó la ceja en su dirección cuando detectó la falsa alegría en la voz de la chiquilla. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, por varios segundos que, sin saber por qué, a Sasuke le parecieron eternos. Los ojos verdes, chispeantes y alegres, aparecían desvaídos hoy y unas ojeras profundas se marcaban en el rostro de Sakura.

Sasuke bufó. Otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad había aparecido en su pecho. Si Sakura no era capaz de luchar, que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, no iba a ser él quién se lo dijera. ¿Es que no tenía una madre? Aunque conociendo a Sakura, seguro que no hacia ni puñetero caso a la pobre mujer.

—Hmpf…

— ¡Seguro que ganas tu combate Sasuke-kun! —la chica sonreía ampliamente, pero esta vez, la risa no alcanzaba a sus ojos.

— Preocúpate del tuyo… —cortó el Uchiha abruptamente.

— Eh… Sí. —Sakura agachó la cabeza. — Ya lo hago.

Sasuke empezó a impacientarse. Nunca la había visto así y no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba nada esa actitud.

—Hyûga Hinata tiene un buen taijutsu, pero tiene un punto débil — Sasuke no sabía por qué estaba hablando con Sakura de los puntos débiles de su rival en el combate. Si quería ser una kunoichi, tendría que darse cuenta por ella misma.

—Oh… ¿Te acuerdas de contra quién combato? —Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida y encantada. Sasuke se irritó. Esa tía era idiota. Él le estaba dando pistas y ella solo se fijaba en banalidades. Si la Hyûga la revolcaba por el suelo, le estaría bien empleado.

—Hmpf…

— Ya sé que tiene un punto débil. A su espalda. — Sakura sonrió, levemente sonrojada. Sasuke la miro. Al menos esa idiota se había dado cuenta por sí misma. No iba a añadir nada más, pero Sakura continuó hablando. — Pero no creo ser capaz de alcanzarla. Es muy buena.

— Hmpf... Inténtalo. —Sasuke se maldijo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Charlar? ¿Cómo el maldito retardado de Naruto? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? No. Eso no podía ser. La maldita plasta no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se removió inquieto.

— ¡OH! ¿ESTAS PREOCUPADO POR MÍ? —Sasuke se sobresaltó ante el berrido de su compañera. Sakura le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de felicidad absoluta. Aparentemente había olvidado su anterior desasosiego por el combate contra la Hyûga. — ¿¡Quieres tener una cita conmigo cuando todo esto acabe!?

"Dioses, no". Sasuke horrorizado y levemente sonrojado, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia un árbol cerca de la puerta, apoyándose en el tronco con irritación. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿De verdad había pensado por un momento que en la cabeza de Sakura había algo, además de pájaros?

La chica se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia él, sin importarle lo más mínimo la expresión de asesino en serie que le estaba poniendo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, creo que deberías aceptar tus sentimientos por mí… — La Haruno era incansable. — Podríamos ir al cine, o a tomar unos dulces, o a pasear por el parque…

—Hmpf… —Sasuke la miró irritado. Y pensar que casi, casi, _casi_ , se había preocupado por ese proyecto de persona. Era asfixiante. — Sakura… Solo cállate.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun, te estaré esperando, hasta que estés preparado…—Sakura soltó una risilla — Pero quiero que sepas que yo sí lo estoy…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y posiblemente le hubiera soltado un exabrupto cuando divisó a Iruka-sensei que llegaba con las llaves de la puerta de la Academia, seguido de Yamanaka Ino y Aburame Shino.

Cuando la rubia Ino divisó a Sakura junto a Sasuke, corrió hacia ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras Sasuke volvió a moverse y se situó, nuevamente en la escalera. Las dos amigas juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a cuchichear, mientras le miraban y se reían. Ino y ella, se peleaban y se aliaban por igual, dependiendo del momento. Sasuke no las entendía, ni tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

" _Imbéciles_ "… Sasuke pensó que lo mejor que le podía pasar a Sakura era dejar de intentar ser una ninja y dedicarse de lleno a procrastinar en la vida. Bufó.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿impaciente? — Iruka sensei le observaba mientras abría la puerta de la Academia — Espero grandes cosas de ti.

Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa de reconocimiento ante la amabilidad del profesor. Iruka sensei siempre se había preocupado por él y, en especial, de Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke suponía que se sentía identificado por su común condición de huérfanos. El profesor había perdido a sus padres, cuando alguien, o algo, invadió la Aldea unos años antes. Fuera por lo que fuera, que se preocuparan sinceramente de uno, siempre era agradable. No como la plasta de Sakura que lo único que quería era colgarse de su brazo izquierdo y exhibirle como si fuera un idiota por toda Konoha.

Entraron en el aula, Sasuke el primero y detrás, los demás chicos que habían llegado. Sin embargo, ese día Sakura no hizo lo imposible por sentarse a su lado y eso le mosqueó. Disimuladamente, se giró hacia atrás, fingiendo colocarse las vendas con las que se había fijado el tobillo. La cría estaba junto a su mejor amiga y rival, varios bancos detrás, estaba callada y las manos ocultas por la mesa y Sasuke sospechó que debajo de la tabla, Ino y ella se estaban cogiendo de la mano.

—Hmpf… —Sasuke se irritó. Era solo un combate más, dioses benditos, el resultado no implicaba nada. Perderlo no iba a decantar la balanza de la graduación a ninguno de sus extremos. Lo que importaba eran las técnicas, la inteligencia, la habilidad… Esas cosas. Si Sakura perdía, pero luchaba bien, podría finalmente, graduarse con todos. Además, aquel combate no era el definitivo, solo era una prueba para que Iruka-sensei pudiera corregir los defectos de los chicos de cara al combate ante el Hokage.

Sasuke había visto pelear a Sakura, desde los cinco años que ingresaron en la Academia. Era muy floja, pero tenía elegancia y era lista. Y lo hubiera sido más si no le mirara tanto para comprobar si la estaba observando.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró levemente. No tenía que pensar más en esa persona. Le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo y era una estupidez. Los combates empezarían inmediatamente.

—Chicos… Salgamos al patio… —Iruka-sensei hizo el recuento de alumnos cuando todos se hubieron sentado en sus pupitres y las advertencias finales — Recordad saludaros antes del combate y hacer el sello de la reconciliación después. Hoy no hace buen día y puede que llueva. Será un buen entrenamiento luchar en condiciones climáticas no favorables.

Los chicos bufaron y se quejaron, pero empezaron a levantarse y a salir de la clase hacia el patio interior de la Academia.

— ¡Colocaos ya por parejas de combate! —gritó Iruka a los chicos. Estos fueron obedeciendo. Sasuke no hizo nada por acercarse a Naruto, ya que el muchacho Uzumaki apareció dando brincos y balbuceando incoherencias a las que el joven Uchiha no prestó demasiada atención. No podía evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigían hacia Sakura, quien sonreía amablemente a Hinata, que correspondía con timidez.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sakura no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, lo cual, en parte era un auténtico alivio, pero por otro lado, resultaba inquietante percatarse del horrorizado nerviosismo de la muchacha.

—¡Sasukeeeeee! —la voz estridente de Naruto le taladró el oído— ¿Por qué estás mirando a Sakura-chan?

— ¡Cállate imbécil! — Sasuke enrojeció violentamente. Perforó a Naruto con sus ojos, deseando que a su rubio contrincante se le tragara la tierra y dejara ya de una vez, de joderle la vida — ¡Yo no estoy mirando a nadie!

Naruto no era idiota, aunque lo parecía. Sin saber cómo, supo que debía guardar silencio sobre esa cuestión al respecto. Había mil maneras de jorobar la existencia de Sasuke y el Uzumaki supo que hablar de Sakura, no era una de las mejores formas de tocar las narices a su rival.

— ¡ _Okey_! Lo que tú digas… —Sasuke observó al Uzumaki llevarse las manos detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto muy propio del rubio proyecto de ninja.

—Hmpf…

—Pero la estabas mirando… —Naruto se alejó de un salto antes de que el puño de Sasuke le alcanzara en la cara.

— ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Basta ya! —Iruka-sensei se acercó hecho un basilisco al lugar donde estaban los dos críos y les señaló con el dedo, como si fuera una abuela regañando a sus nietos— ¡Si tantas ganas tenéis de pelear, seréis los primeros!

—Hmpf… —Sasuke sonrió y se dirigió hacia terreno designado por el profesor para el desarrollo de la pelea. Estaba más que impaciente. Por fin, le iba a pegar la curra de su vida a ese mentecato.

El patio era un enorme rectángulo, bordeado de pinos en un lateral y por el propio edificio de la escuela en el paralelo.

A la izquierda del patio, existía un bonito nogal que una familia de palomas había aprovechado para hacer su nido, aunque ahora parecía vacío. El nido de los pájaros oscilaba entre dos ramas, sin duda, ante el abandono de sus legítimos propietarios, los cimientos del palomar se habían deteriorado, haciendo peligrar su estabilidad. Una racha de viento fuerte o un golpe en el tronco del árbol, lo haría caer. Mientras eso no ocurría, el nido se mecía al compás de las ramas agitadas por el vientecillo fresco de finales de otoño.

Sasuke y Naruto se situaron frente a frente en el centro del patio. El uno, arrogante, el otro, burlón. Se miraban fijamente sin bajar la mirada. No podían disimular la impaciencia que sentían por entregarse de lleno al combate y propinarse una somanta de palos.

— ¡Sasukeeee! ¡Te voy a alisar el pelo de un puñetazo! —Naruto reía a carcajadas de su propia ocurrencia. Sasuke bufó, los Dioses no habían sido benévolos con él. Era tonto, feo y cero ingenioso.

— Cállate mamarracho… —El Uchiha hablaba como si se dirigiera a un insecto. Los compañeros de clase y en especial las chicas, aplaudieron a Sasuke mostrando su clara preferencia por él.

— ¿Te crees muy _cool_ , verdad? ¡No eres más que un patán arrogante y engreído! — Naruto se cabreaba con la actitud indiferente y soberbia que le mostraba el Uchiha. Sus provocaciones e insultos eran tan pueriles que provocaban risa.

— ¿No puedes dejar de ser un zoquete, verdad? — Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una media sonrisa que enervaba al Uzumaki hasta límites insospechados, y como lo sabía, el Uchiha continuaba con la provocación.

— ¡Te voy a partir la cara gilipollas! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiotaaaa! — Naruto se encendió y se lanzó hacia el joven de pelo oscuro, que se colocó inmediatamente en posición defensiva.

— ¡Basta! — Iruka-sensei estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba del Uzumaki y sus peleas con el Uchiha, hasta la mismísima bandana de Konoha. A una velocidad que un proyecto de gennin como Naruto, aún no podía alcanzar, el profesor le sujetó por el cuello de la estridente sudadera naranja con la que el niño se vestía.

— ¡Primero saluda! ¡Zopenco! ¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir! —Iruka-sensei arrastró a Naruto hasta el punto de origen. — ¡Saluda!

— Meh… Hola Sasuke… — murmuró cabreado el Uzumaki. Un golpe de nudillos le dio de lleno en la cabeza — ¡Aaauch!

Sus compañeros de clase estallaron en carcajadas. Naruto era imbécil y hacía el payaso.

— ¡Así no, idiota! —Iruka-sensei no podía más con aquel niño. — ¡Como os he enseñado! ¡Saluda a tu rival! ¡Muestra respeto por tu contrincante!

Naruto bufó, pero hizo caso a su profesor, saludando a Sasuke con relativo respeto, quien le devolvió la reverencia por puro formalismo.

Y en el mismo momento en que Naruto dejó de saludar, vio cómo Sasuke se dirigía hacia él, a toda velocidad. Intentó esquivarle, pero el Uchiha era más rápido y más listo y tenía más experiencia que él, porque el desgraciado de su hermano Itachi le había entrenado durante horas y horas en el jardín de su casa, antes de dedicarse a destripar a toda la familia. Haciendo una finta casi imposible para un niño de su edad, Sasuke consiguió atrapar a Naruto por la cintura tirándole al suelo en un solo movimiento. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula que dejó al Uzumaki totalmente noqueado y con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor.

Estaba hecho. Sasuke había ganado el combate contra Naruto en menos de un minuto. Solo eran niños, por lo que Iruka se apresuró a alcanzar el brazo de Sasuke en el momento en que se disponía a propinar otro golpe al rubio Uzumaki, que alelado y atontado, no podía reaccionar.

—Basta… — Sasuke bajó inmediatamente el brazo al escuchar a su profesor. Sin decir nada, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la tierra que se le había quedado adherida a los pantalones.

Un estallido de risas y vítores resonó en sus oídos y no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigía hacia sus compañeros cuando la voz del Uzumaki le detuvo.

—Eo… —Sasuke se giró. El rubio proyecto de ninja, humillado, le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mejillas encendidas. Un feo moratón le estaba apareciendo debajo del labio inferior. Sasuke no sintió ninguna pena.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —El Uchiha le miró hastiado, con la ceja enarcada.

— Un día te partiré la puta boca, y los brazos, y las piernas, subnormal. —El Uzumaki estaba a punto de llorar de rabia. Sasuke le observó con detenimiento. Esta vez, la amenaza no era una bravata. El crío realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron levemente sorprendidos. No había odio en la voz de Naruto, pero sí convicción.

—Pues date prisa y alcanza mi nivel, porque no pienso esperarte. —El Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante y se alejó, dejando que el Uzumaki, le mirara la espalda.

— ¡Chicos! — Iruka-sensei ayudó a Naruto a levantarse, mientras este refunfuñaba como un viejo — ¿No se os olvida algo? ¡El sello de reconciliación!

—Otro día… —dijo Naruto más que humillado. — El día que le haga morder el polvo, me reconciliaré con él.

—Hmpf… —Sasuke volvió al centro del patio, acercándose a Naruto y estiró el brazo a regañadientes. El Uzumaki se dirigió hacia él, pero lejos de saludar, Naruto le dio un tremendo pellizco a Sasuke en los dedos índice y el corazón que el chico de pelo negro había extendido. El Uzumaki le clavó las uñas con fuerza, arañándole y arrancándole la piel con rabia, mientras sonreía salvajemente.

— ¡Hijo de…! —Sasuke retiró la mano como si le hubiera picado una araña. — ¡Cabrón!

El Uchiha se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le hubiera partido la cara otra vez, si Iruka-sensei, que se había imaginado algo parecido, no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos, apartándoles el uno el otro, de un tremendo empujón que los hizo caer de culo al suelo.

— ¡Basta ya! — El pobre profesor echaba chispas — ¡Estoy harto de ti, Naruto! ¡Lo que has hecho está muy mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Te quedarás después de clases a limpiar la escuela! ¡Eres un auténtico cafre!

Sasuke echaba chispas y sus ojos brillaban con auténtica rabia, como carbones encendidos. Se llevó los dedos heridos a la boca sintiendo el regusto metálico de su propia sangre.

— Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás. — El Uchiha se levantó del suelo con dignidad. Y lentamente, se colocó donde se hallaban el resto de sus compañeros. Sakura se dirigió hacia él a toda prisa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le cogió la mano herida.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Déjame ver! ¡Naruto eres un idiota, mira lo que le has hecho!

La piel levantada de los dedos de Sasuke debía doler, pero el chico no estaba para más tonterías.

— ¡Déjame en paz...! ¡Joder! ¡Preocúpate de tu puto combate y olvídame ya, plasta!

El Uchiha apartó la mano con bastante brusquedad, mientras la miraba con tanta rabia que la chica dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Habitualmente Sasuke era seco y algo borde, pero no era brusco ni agresivo. Y menos con ella. Estaba muy enfadado.

— Perdona… —La chica del pelo rosa murmuró una disculpa, mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado. — Solo quería curarte los dedos.

Sasuke se sintió mal inmediatamente, pero no hizo ningún gesto de disculpa. Tenía mucha ira dentro de sí. Cuanto más mayor se hacía, más le costaba controlarla. A veces, como en ese momento, se le escapaba sin poderlo evitar. Tampoco quería pagar sus miserias con Sakura, pero la chica era una entrometida y había tenido lo que se merecía.

No quería pensar más. Había ganado el puto combate y eso era lo que importaba. Bufó y dirigió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido detrás del profesor, intentando no hacer caso de la mirada de la Haruno, que sentía clavada en su perfil. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras evitaba pensar en el escozor que las afiladas uñas del Uzumaki le habían dejado en la mano.

El profesor les interrumpió, algo hastiado.

— Los siguientes serán Aburame Shino y Akimichi Chôuji… Venga, poneos en el centro.

Los combates se fueron sucediendo, con mayor o menor agilidad y eficacia. Aburame Shino derrotó a Akimichi Chôuji en menos tiempo del que Sasuke había tardado en vencer a Naruto. El gordito del Clan Akimichi hizo el sello de la reconciliación alegremente, sin importarle que el Aburame le hubiera pateado el culo. Yamanaka Ino le dio una buena tunda al Inuzuka al usar su técnica de Clan, el traspaso mental, en el muchacho, que aun así, se defendió bastante bien. El combate más emocionante lo protagonizó Nara Shikamaru contra un muchacho llamado Ryoga Yato, de padres civiles. El Nara acorraló a su rival hasta que se rindió, sin siquiera acercarse a él. Su victoria fue celebrada por todos sus compañeros. Incluso el propio contendiente reconoció a Shikamaru que su victoria había sido limpia, pero aplastante.

— ¡Hinata, Sakura! —Finalmente, Iruka-sensei pronunció los nombres de las últimas rivales — ¡Venga chicas! ¡Os toca a vosotras!

Sasuke aún estaba enfurruñado por lo que había pasado con Naruto, que para continuar provocándole, se había sentado a su lado mientras presenciaban los combates del resto de compañeros. El Uzumaki no le quitaba los ojos de encima y hacia comentarios absurdos sobre las peleas, con la única intención de conseguir una reacción del Uchiha. Sin embargo, y aunque Sasuke consiguió mostrarse indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, no pudo disimular el interés que sentía por la pelea que se iba a desarrollar en ese momento.

Hyûga Hinata, la tímida heredera del que en ese momento era el Clan más fuerte de Konoha, sonreía dulcemente a una Haruno Sakura que, seria y extremadamente pálida, la observaba desde sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Un silencio reverencial se había apoderado del improvisado cuadrilátero.

Y es que Sakura parecía realmente concentrada, mientras observaba a su rival. Solo un ligero temblor en el dedo meñique, delataba el nerviosismo que sentía. Sus ojos verdes, brillaban febriles mientras no perdían detalle de los movimientos de la Hyûga, que se sentía verdaderamente abrumada por el escrutinio. La piel pálida le confería un aspecto espectral. Se había recogido en un moño la cola de caballo con la que se había peinado esa mañana, algunos mechones rosados se habían soltado y acariciaban con suavidad su nuca, despejada y perfecta.

Sasuke no se reconocería ni en un millón de años, que en ese preciso momento, en ese mismo instante, el porte dignamente trágico que del proyecto de kunoichi de pelo rosa, le confirió una belleza tan absolutamente extraordinaria que, sin saber por qué, el corazón del Uchiha quedó oprimido como por una tenaza, hecho trizas. Boqueó, ya que pareció que se quedaba sin oxígeno e involuntariamente se llevó una mano al pecho. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a los sentimientos que pugnaban por escaparse a presión por los poros de su piel, se contuvo y controló, reprimiéndose de algo que ni entendía ni quería comprender, fijando sus afilados ojos negros en las dos muchachas que se retaban en silencio, a escasos metros por delante.

— ¿Sasuke? — Naruto, que no perdía comba ni oportunidad para meterse con el muchacho de pelo negro, le observó en silencio y con detenimiento, para después negar con la cabeza. Había temas, que mejor no tocar.

— Saludaos… —Iruka-sensei sonrió a las dos muchachas, que le obedecieron inmediatamente — ¡Empezad!

 **XXXX**

— ¡Byakugan!

Los ojos de Hinata se estrecharon a la vez que a su alrededor, las arterias oftálmicas se contrajeron de forma extraña.

Hinata había adoptado la postura defensiva del Clan Hyûga mientras Sakura, inmóvil, la observaba atentamente.

La Haruno sabía que no podía acercarse demasiado a su rival ya que, aunque la tímida heredera aun no dominaba las técnicas de combate en el giro, sí poseía ya un amplio conocimiento en el taijutsu propio de su familia.

Hinata, como Hyûga, era portadora del _Byakugan_ , la segunda técnica ocular más poderosa del Mundo Ninja, siendo el _Sharingan_ , la primera. Quien lo poseía era capaz de ver, casi a la perfección y con un radio de casi 360 grados, los canales de chacra de su oponente.

Sakura se estremeció.

Hinata aún era débil, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber usar su Byakugan en combinación con su taijutsu.

Si la Hyûga conseguía alcanzarla, estaría en serios problemas.

El taijutsu de los Hyûga se servía del Byakugan para saber cuáles eran los puntos de chacra principales del oponente. Con un simple golpe leve, un usuario de " _la visión pura_ ", como también llamaban al Byakugan, era capaz de cortar los flujos de chacra del enemigo y de dañar órganos internos.

Eran un Clan de ataque con técnicas defensivas. Una paradoja que los hacía temibles.

Sakura no tenía ninguna prisa por lanzarse al vacío y precipitarse hacia una derrota más que segura. Y menos delante de Sasuke.

El proyecto de kunoichi sentía los afilados ojos de halcón de su compañero pendientes de ella. No sabía qué era lo que le ponía más nerviosa, si el combate en sí o saber que Sasuke la estaba observando. Estaba convencida de que iba a perder. Al menos, quería ser derrotada con dignidad.

Finalmente, decidió ser ella la que lanzara la primera ofensiva.

— ¡Shannaroooooooooooo! — con un grito que era casi su marca de fábrica, Sakura saltó hacia adelante y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Hyûga, que se quedó petrificada al observar cómo un vendaval rosa se le echaba encima. Hinata intentó aguantar la postura defensiva que había adoptado, pero no esperaba que desde arriba, dos Sakuras más se lanzaran hacia ella como kamikazes.

— ¡Dos clones! —era Ino la que, emocionada, había gritado. Un murmullo de admiración recorrió las filas de los compañeros de clase de Sakura.

— ¡Uala! —Naruto estaba deslumbrado.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir, con emoción contenida, que no todos los proyectos de gennin de su clase, podían hacer clones de forma tan perfecta y menos aún, saber cómo usarlos en combate. Ni siquiera él podría haber hecho dos, ya que aquella técnica requería de un control del chacra, fuera de serie y que él, de momento, no poseía.

Si bien, Hinata era una Hyûga y aunque sorprendida y con dificultad, pudo esquivar el ataque de los clones. En ese momento pasó a la contra sin saber exactamente cuál era la Sakura real, ya que aún no podía controlar el Byakugan a la perfección.

Con la palma de la mano, lanzó un golpe hacia el pecho de la Sakura que le venía por la derecha, haciéndola estallar en una nube de humo. Automáticamente, la Sakura de la izquierda también estalló.

— ¡Mierda! — Y es que Sakura controlaba su chacra de forma admirable, pero aún no tenía demasiado y sus técnicas no duraban mucho tiempo. Hinata se le echó encima y ambas muchachas se enzarzaron en una auténtica pelea de taijutsu que mantuvo a toda la clase con la boca abierta, en especial, a Sasuke, que sin embargo, se encargaba muy bien de disimular lo que sentía, mostrando una actitud que a un observador astuto, le hubiera parecido sospechosamente indiferente.

El combate era magnífico. Sakura no era tan fuerte como el cachorro de Hyûga, pero era muy elegante y mostraba una agilidad y una inteligencia marcial que muchos ninjas de categorías superiores hubieran deseado para sí. Fintas, saltos, golpes, bloqueos, todo lo ejecutaba a la perfección. Hinata correspondía con igual elegancia y vehemencia, aunque con mucha más fuerza física que la Haruno.

Y es que el Clan Hyûga, entrenaba bien a sus retoños.

Sasuke sabía que el proyecto de kunoichi de pelo rosa estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia física. Aun así, era un combate más que admirable y el Uchiha no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Era una gozada verla pelear.

Se asombró al sentir su pecho inflamado por algo parecido al orgullo. Quería que la chica ganara la pelea. _Realmente_ lo quería.

Pero esa revelación, por sorprendente e inesperada, le sulfuró.

Le cabreó tanto que quiso gritar.

— ¡Hmpf…! — Dio un golpe con el pie. Y a él qué coño le importaba. Como si la Hyûga estampaba a Sakura contra un árbol. Ella se merecía un escarmiento, por plasta, por floja, por ser tan irritante, se merecía perder, ya que si en lugar de hacer el memo persiguiéndole, se hubiera entrenado más, tendría masa muscular, y no esas piernas y brazos enclenques y ahora estaría igualada con la Hyûga en fuerza física.

En ese mismo instante, uno de los golpes de Hinata dio en el blanco. La palma de la mano de la Hyûga se estampó con fuerza contra el pecho de Sakura que salió despedida hacia atrás.

Su espalda rebotó contra el bonito nogal que había en el patio y el nido de palomas que se hallaba en sus ramas oscilando de forma precaria, finalmente se desprendió, con tan mala suerte, que le cayó en la cabeza.

— ¡Eeeeeeeeeecs! — Sakura se quitó de encima, lo más rápido que pudo aquel palomar natural, pero no pudo evitar que los excrementos y las plumas de sus ausentes habitantes se le engancharan en el pelo.

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas cuando el repugnante guano gris y verde de paloma resbaló por las mejillas de la Haruno. La chica, avergonzada, empezó a sacudirse los excrementos intentando recuperar la dignidad, pero solo consiguió que aquella asquerosidad se le pegara también a los dedos. La muchacha, boqueando de angustia, intentó que aquella pasta corrosiva no se le metiera en los ojos, así que los cerró y Hinata aprovechó el momento para lanzarse una lluvia de golpes a su oponente.

Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, mordió el polvo, no podía esquivar los golpes de Hinata y no tenía suficiente técnica ni capacidad para saber de dónde le venían. Se desorientó, no sabía dónde estaba y cayó varias veces al suelo, para volver a levantarse, para volver otra vez, a caer. Golpes en la cara, en el pecho, en el ojo. No podía defenderse porque si abría los ojos se le metería dentro la caca de paloma que le resbalaba desde el pelo.

Hinata no pretendía hacerle daño, pero quería ganar el combate, por ella y porque Uzumaki Naruto la estaba mirando. Y es que igual que Haruno Sakura bebía los vientos por Uchiha Sasuke, la Hyûga quería impresionar al rubio proyecto de ninja del que estaba enamorada.

Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Los golpes de Hinata eran realmente fuertes. Uno de ellos le dio de lleno en la nariz y la lanzó otra vez al suelo, haciéndole sangrar.

Sakura quería llorar, por dolor y vergüenza. Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Hinata inició una extraña danza sobre sí misma, imitando una de las técnicas más temidas de su Clan, el _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ , que aún no dominaba. Se hallaba casi en trance, sin dejar de mover las manos como si bailara.

Sakura, se frotó los ojos, consiguiendo abrirlos un poco. Se los notaba enrojecidos e irritados. Le había entrado algo de guano de paloma y le picaban horrores. Boqueando asustada, se arrodilló.

Sangraba por boca y nariz, las rodillas y los codos pelados, con el pelo lleno de tierra y excrementos de pájaro y plumas. Intentó incorporarse, pero Hinata, rodando sobre sí misma como una peonza, se abalanzó sobre ella golpeándola nuevamente.

Esta vez, el golpe fue tan fuerte que arrastró a la chica haciéndola derrapar sobre su trasero, hasta aterrizar las posaderas sobre los pies de alguien. Las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor cuando sus compañeros se percataron de que, con la fricción de la tierra, los pantalones de Sakura se habían desgarrado en mil girones, apareciendo a la vista de todos, unas braguitas de color rosa con topos blancos.

Sakura, más que humillada, levantó a duras penas la cabeza para saber sobre quien había sentado sus medio desnudas posaderas y el horror dilató sus enrojecidas pupilas cuando se percató de que era Uchiha Sasuke quien la miraba desde arriba, inexpresivo, indefinido, como si un halcón estuviera mirando a una babosa.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque Hinata, envalentonada, la agarró de la pierna y la arrastro al centro del ring.

Sakura ya había tenido suficiente castigo.

No iba a dejar Uchiha Sasuke viera sus bragas otra vez.

— ¡Basta! ¡Hinata! — Sollozó la Haruno absolutamente humillada y mareada — ¡Me rindo!

Hinata la había oído y la Hyûga quiso parar, pero había cogido tanto impulso que no pudo. Horrorizada, se abalanzó sobre su compañera, que en ese momento se intentaba levantar y sin poder evitarlo, la golpeó en el estómago con las palmas de las manos, haciendo que perdiera el aire y lanzándola nuevamente hacia atrás.

El golpe fue extremadamente fuerte y Sakura estaba muy debilitada y desmadejada, así que su cuerpo salió despedido a toda velocidad contra uno de los muros de la escuela que delimitaban el improvisado ring del examen. Sakura lo percibió, pero no podía hacer nada por esquivar el golpe, mientras los gritos alarmados de advertencia de sus compañeros, retumbaban en sus oídos. La Haruno estaba convencida de que se iba a abrir la cabeza contra la pared.

En bragas, llena de caca y con los sesos desparramados por el suelo no era una manera muy digna de morir delante de Uchiha Sasuke.

Se estremeció cuando percibió la cercanía del muro.

El golpe iba a ser inminente. Y no sin cierta ironía, pensó que podía haber sido peor.

Sin embargo, su cráneo no impactó contra el muro, sino contra algo firme y mullido, que le hizo de jergón.

Sintió que su cabeza rebotaba sobre algo blando.

Alguien la había interceptado

— ¡Mis huevos! — Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que sí podía ser peor.

Por algún oscuro y extraño motivo que se escapaba a la comprensión humana, Uchiha Sasuke había decidido intentar amortiguar el golpe que iba a dejar sin sesos a la Haruno. Si bien, Hinata había lanzado a la chica con tanta fuerza, que la potencia del golpe había hecho que ni siquiera el muchacho pudiera frenar la aceleración. Finalmente, y aunque Sasuke había evitado que Sakura se rompiera el cuello contra el muro, ambos habían caído hacia atrás.

Sakura había aterrizado encima de los genitales del Uchiha, en bragas, con la ropa destrozada, la cara hecha un mapa y el pelo lleno de cagadas de pájaro.

Sasuke no quería gritar, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios del dolor. La plasta esa tenía la cabeza tan dura que le había reventado las bolas.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Sakura, herida y destrozada a todos los niveles, no podía hacer otra cosa más que girarse horrorizada hacia el Uchiha, que se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna mientras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, apretaba los ojos y los dientes.

— ¡Sasuke-kun…! ¡Déjame ver…! ¡Oh! — la muchacha, con mucho esfuerzo se dio la vuelta, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó tal como estaba, encima de Sasuke, apoyándole una mano en los doloridos testículos.

Más risas.

— ¡Qué coño haces…! ¡No me toques ahí!— Sasuke, estaba tan abochornado y enfadado que si en ese momento hubiera podido, la habría pegado.

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros tronaban en los oídos de los dos jóvenes y Sakura, asustada y abochornada, levantó la mano de donde la había colocado. También levantó la vista para ver si alguien se apiadaba de ellos y acudía en su ayuda, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados tronchándose de risa.

A fin de cuentas, todos tenían once años y aquello era muy gracioso.

Solo dos personas no se reían de la ridícula situación.

Hinata, que aunque había ganado el combate, estaba llorando por Sakura y el estúpido contexto en el que se hallaba. Se sentía culpable de que su amiga y compañera estuviera en ese momento, con la cara hecha un cromo, su bonito pelo lleno de caca, en paños menores, encima del chico del que estaba locamente enamorada, que en ese momento se retorcía de dolor con los genitales aplastados.

Y Naruto.

Estupefacto, había presenciado cómo, con una velocidad absolutamente impropia de su edad, su odiado, amado y eterno rival, Uchiha Sasuke, había protegido a Sakura-chan, sin pensarlo dos veces, de romperse la crisma contra el muro de piedra.

Sí, era cierto que en ese mismo instante ambos jóvenes se hallaban en una de las situaciones más penosas, absurdas y ridículas de su vida, Naruto, ya tendría tiempo para reírse de eso, y vaya que si lo haría, pero ahora no podía quitarse dos cosas de la cabeza, la imposible velocidad de Sasuke y la cara de absoluto pánico y horror que sin darse ni cuenta, había puesto el Uchiha cuando vio a Sakura salir despedida contra la pared.

Finalmente, Iruka-sensei, aguantándose la risa, apareció junto a Sasuke y Sakura.

No iba solo, junto a él, un jounin de pelo canoso y encrespado, a quien ninguno de los chicos conocía, ni habían visto llegar, les observaba con curiosidad.

Iruka-sensei cogió en brazos a Sakura, que sollozaba muy avergonzada, comprobando que sus heridas no fueran más graves de lo que aparentaban a simple vista. Le limpió los restos de excrementos de los ojos, que tenía totalmente irritados, mientras murmuraba palabras de ánimo.

El segundo, el jounin misterioso, llevaba la boca tapada por una especie de verdugo, y la bandana de Konoha le cubría el ojo izquierdo de forma casual. Ayudaba a Sasuke a incorporarse, riendo entre dientes. El Uchiha no podía negarse a ser ayudado, ya que el dolor de huevos no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pasados unos segundos, Sasuke intentó recuperar su dignidad sin apenas conseguirlo, respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo con ayuda del extraño desconocido, cuyo ojo visible chispeaba con humor.

— ¿Duele, eh? No hay nada peor que un golpe _ahí_.

Sasuke bufó irritado y no contestó a aquel idiota recién llegado que parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Lo cierto es que aquella era, de calle, la situación más absolutamente ridícula y bochornosa en la que se había visto involucrado un Uchiha. Que él supiera, claro.

—Sasuke-kun…. — el proyecto de kunoichi murmuró su nombre con más pena que gloria. Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de mirarla y su irritación se incrementaba por momentos.

—Floja… — dijo finalmente el Uchiha en un murmullo audible únicamente, para los que presenciaban la escena— Tienes que entrenar más. No tienes fuerza.

— Lo siento… — la chica intentaba contener las lágrimas y murmuró la disculpa con la voz estrangulada. Ello, tuvo el extraño efecto de encolerizar aún más a Sasuke. Si se hubiera entrenado no tendría que disculparse.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura. Quería decirle algo lo suficientemente desagradable que la hiciera reaccionar, que la hiciera entender que era _preciso_ que se entrenara. Que en cualquier momento un demente podía masacrar a su familia y era necesario, _absolutamente necesario_ , que ella pudiera defenderles.

Sin embargo, cuando sus airados ojos negros se fijaron en los enrojecidos de Sakura, enseguida bajó la mirada.

La cara de la chiquilla estaba realmente magullada, la nariz había empezado a hincharse, y sus ojos, enrojecidos y acuosos por las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Tenía un feo golpe en el labio y sangraba por la comisura de la boca, sin duda, porque se había mordido la lengua. El pelo era una maraña de caca y tierra y el moño, desmadejado, le colgaba de un lateral. La camiseta, sucia y rota, dejaba entrever una camisola interior de malla color negro y los pantalones… Dioses. Sasuke apartó la vista. Los pantalones se habían desgarrado en girones y la ropa interior de Sakura, rosa y a topos blancos, estaba sucia, a la vista y le daba un aspecto patético.

Hinata le había propinado una tremenda paliza.

Y Sasuke estaba enfadado con Sakura. _Muy_ enfadado. Y no sabía por qué.

El Uchiha se dijo con rabia que Sakura era tal como pensaba. Floja, muy floja, la chica más floja que había visto. Si en lugar de dedicarse a flirtear con él, se adiestrara, se ejercitara, se fortaleciera, quizá mejorara un poco, pero así, tal como estaba ahora, esa idiota nunca sería una kunoichi.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la cara de la chica, y esta vez no pudo evitar suavizar levemente su expresión. Se dijo que, a fin de cuentas, tampoco era el momento para ponerse del todo borde. Y a él, además, qué coño le importaba. No era su hermano y mucho menos, su amigo.

Él no tenía amigos, porque no los necesitaba.

Si bien, los Uchiha no hacían leña del árbol caído y respetaban las derrotas, igual que las victorias.

Sakura estaba hecha polvo y llena de mierda de paloma, pero no había luchado mal. Al contrario, hasta el percance con el nido de pájaros, ella había dado un espectáculo increíble.

Otra vez, Sasuke volvió a retirar la vista ante la cara de miseria que la muchacha le estaba poniendo en ese momento. La Haruno hacia pucheros, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, que no acababa de dejar salir. Le miraba con angustia, con vergüenza, con la autoestima por los suelos.

Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento, no hubiera sabido explicarlo, pero Sasuke sabía, sin ningún género de duda que la chica estaba avergonzada, no por él, ni por sus pobres testículos, sino por cómo la habían derrotado en su presencia. Ella, que siempre quería agradarle en todo, que hacía las mayores tonterías por conseguir, aunque fuera un reproche suyo, había sido terriblemente vencida, dejando al descubierto su extrema debilidad física.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar más la mirada de gato apaleado de Sakura y se puso en pie cojeando. Se acercó a Iruka-sensei, que sostenía a la chiquilla en brazos y la observó fijamente. Sakura no apartó la vista.

Sasuke quiso decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas, que hasta que se le cayó encima la mierda de pájaro, había sido, con mucha diferencia, el mejor combate de taijutsu que había visto en la Academia.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no supo cómo expresarse.

— Hmpf… Floja… — El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y abandonó lentamente y algo cojo, la zona de combate, sin mirar a nadie en especial, ni a Sakura, ni a Iruka-sensei, ni al extraño desconocido de cara tapada que les observaba con mucho interés. Y sin hacer aparente caso de las lágrimas que se derramaban, ya sin control, de los ojos de la Haruno al verle marchar así.


End file.
